


The Golden Ticket

by Corvidology



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Goddess47 prompted me with: Finch/Reese helping Carter make a good Christmas for her son.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Golden Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



She wasn't sure how she'd got Christmas Day off but she wasn't about to look a gift schedule in the mouth. 

One of the great blessings of having a son in high school was Taylor no longer expected her to get up at 6:00am so he could rip open his gifts. She had time to make herself a cup of coffee, grab a couple of Christmas cookies and turn on the tree lights. She'd just settled into her armchair when she noticed a new present, a very large beautifully wrapped box, under the tree. Looking closer, she saw it was addressed to Taylor with love from mom. 

She wasn't sure if it was a plant from HR or whether she should call the bomb squad. While deciding, she noticed a smaller gift alongside addressed to Taylor from John. At least now she knew how she'd got lucky with the Christmas schedule. 

Still, if that damn fool didn't stop breaking into her apartment... She chewed one of the cookies aggressively, like she had John's neck between her teeth. She was going to box up the gifts and make John take them back—

"Merry Christmas, mom!"

Too late. Taylor was under the tree and ripping the box open before she could say anything. Some things at least never changed. 

"I can't believe it!" Taylor was pulling two boxes out of the larger box, one an Xbox One S and the other an Alienware laptop. "I must have been real good this year." 

She was going to miss that smirk when he went off to college. He nearly squeezed the breath out of her before going back to ripping open gifts. If she hadn't been watching so closely, she wouldn't have noted him slipping the contents of the box from John back into it. 

"What did he give you, Taylor?"

He reluctantly handed over the box. Inside were two games, one about being a genetically enhanced assassin and the other about being a space marine. 

She reluctantly handed it back. "I need some more coffee. Wait for me and look this stuff over before you open anything else." 

In the kitchen, she speed dialed John. "What the hell were you thinking with those games? A teenage boy—"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Joss. Taylor will love them."

He was right of course but she wasn't going to admit it. "Merry Christmas."

Taylor ran into the kitchen, one of the video games open in one hand, the other hand waving around a golden piece of paper. "Look, mom, look what I won!"

She took the piece of paper. It announced the one who found it was the winner of a full-ride scholarship to Columbia and it had a number to call. 

"I've got to call dad!" Taylor went running back to his room. 

"John—"

"The games are from me but the ticket's from Finch, so if you want to turn it down you'll have to speak to him."

It was too late to say no now. Taylor would never forgive her and by all accounts Finch could afford it. She gazed down at the golden certificate again. 

"Tell Willy Wonka thanks and a Merry Christmas from me."

She could hear John laughing as she hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know but I had to find a game system that was the 'latest thing' then.


End file.
